Trident Dragon: Dragon Heat
by DragonDude23
Summary: Dragon males have a Heat cycle they go through every few months or so, but what happens when The American Dragon and The Trident Dragon both go in Heat together? Only one way to find out. Au spin off, Yaoi, Jake/Oc. Slight Ooc. (I do not own American Dragon and Cover photo made by a friend)
1. Heat

Hey guys, DragonDude here. I made a smutty chapter that comes from my story "American Dragon meets the Trident Dragon". It's an AU and a Yaoi ship between Jake and my OC from the story. In the actual story, they aren't gay but some people asked me to write this so I decided to grant their wishes.

This is my first time ever writing something like this so please go easy on me. And please, no flaming or bad comments.

Also I will be using Jakes Season 1 dragon form for this fic. Both Jake and my Oc will have this kind of base to it.

For those of you who don't know what my Oc dragon and human form look like, he's the run down.

Human: 13 years old (Jakes 15 btw), Tan skin, Long white spiky hair with black tips, a mixture of purple and amber dragon eyes, and usually wears black clothing.

Dragon: Deep blue dragon scales, dark purple underbelly, Amber dragon eyes, Same white hair as human form, black horns, a silver Trident tip (the top part of it) on the end of his tail and a white diamond on his chest with a smaller black diamond inside it.

Anyways, I think I've said enough. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

%%%

Dragon Heat

%%%Dios POV

Dragons.

Dragons.

Why must all my problems be related to dragons?

You probably don't even know what I'm talking about. I guess I should explain what or what's happening to me.

It all started a few weeks ago, shortly after I got my full dragon powers. I was enjoying being a dragon for once. Flying around, breathing fire and all the works. It was great I tell yea, but all that soon changed when I started to get this…feeling in my gut.

Literally.

It started out as a normal Saturday morning. Jake and I went to the shop for more magic training and such. We were just reading a few books on Fire magic when Jake groaned out loud.

"Uhg! I'm so bored!" He groaned as he closed his book and tossed it on the floor in front of the couch.

"It's not that bad Jake, stop complaining." I say not taking my eyes off the book.

"Aw come on Dio, let's do something fun. We haven't really goofed off in a while. Let's go do something."

"Remember what happened last time we 'Goofed off'? I got kidnapped and you almost died." I say in a "remember" tone.

"Ok I will admit, that was pore judgment on my part, but come on. We're not gonna go to the bizarre again. Let's just fly around for a bit." Jake offered.

"Jake I have to study, go flying by yourself if you want to."

"But Dio-"

"I'm not going Jake." I say, cutting off his whining.

Jake huffed in annoyance before he stomped his foot. "Fine! I'll just go by myself then." He then ran up the stairs and out of sight.

I sigh to myself. 'He's 15 and he acts like an 8 year old' I say in my head. I ignore the thought and go back to my reading. Suddenly out of nowhere, my book gets swiped from my hands.

"W-what?" I look behind me to see Jake in his dragon form. My book was dangling from his tail. "Jake! Give me back my book!" I say annoyed.

"If you want it, your gonna have to fight me for it." He said grinning as he waved my book in front of my face, taunting me.

"Alright fine, you wanna play like that?" I stand up and the black and white flames over take my body, changing me into my dark blue dragon form. "Then let's play."

"Now you're talkin." He said as he took a defective stance. "Bring it on!"

I growl and lunge at Jake, aiming to snatch the book away, but he moves his tail out of my reach and pushes me away.

"Come on, show me what you got." He taunted.

I growl once again and forget about the book, changing my target from it to Jake. I try to sweep his legs out from under him with my tail but he jumps and avoids it. He throws a few punches my way, but I managed to block them all and grab his wrist. I flipped Jake over and sent him flying across the room, landing on a few empty boxes, crushing them.

Before he can get back up, I jump and try to pin him to the ground but he keeps rolling around, taking me with him as we start to roll around the room. We found ourselves laughing a bit, knowing that all angry I had before was gone and that we were just play fighting.

Finally I managed to pin Jakes arms to the floor with me sitting around his crotch area.

"HaHa! I win!" I say panting a bit from all the action.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of heat wash over my body. It was like someone just turned up the heater in the shop. I then started to feel that warm feeling travel down to my lower area, making me pant uncomfortably from the heat.

'W…what is this…this feeling?' I ask myself in my head. I end up getting off Jake then all of a sudden the feeling stopped. Like I cold down instantly and the warm feeling in my lower stomach just vanished.

Too bad it came back when Jake decided to tackle and pin me to the ground.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me winning." He said as he grinned down at my pinned body. I was panting as I feel my cheeks flourish with red. The heat was back and was stronger this time. It made my whole body starts to sweat and shake.

"Hey Dio…you alright?" Jake asked slightly concerned.

"J-…Jake…" I pant out. "G-get…off m-me…please!"

Jake did as I said and removed his body from mine. The warm feeling faded once again and I was left on the ground recovering from whatever that was.

"Hey are you feeling alright? You look a bit red." Jake asked.

"I'm…I'm fine. I just feel a little bit off today." I say as I get up, shaking my head to get rid of any last bits of the hot feeling. "I think I'm gonna go home today." I say as I walk to the front of the shop.

"Hey wait a minute." Jake said as he came up and grabbed my shoulder. The hot feeling came back and I whipped his hand off me.

"D-don't touch me!" I yell as I back away from Jake. I pant a bit before I dragon down and feel instantly better. I look back up to see Jake with a confused and a bit of a hurt face on.

"Sorry." I mutter. "I'm just…not feeling good."

Jake sighs and scratches the back of his head. "It's ok, you go home and rest. I'll say here and clean up our mess."

"Ok." I say faintly as I walk to the door. "I-I'll see you later, k?"

"Yeah, later." He said as he waved me off. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I then took a deep breath and started my walk home.

During the entire walk I kept trying to think why I suddenly felt hot whenever Jake touched me. It was so weird, the heat felt bad…but good too. When he pinned me down, I felt breathless and it made me…excited .

I shake and slap myself out of thought. I can't be thinking like that! Especially if it's about Jake! He's like a brother to me!

But…why can't I get him out of my head then?

I slap myself once more and run home, ignoring any other thought about Jake. I was there in a few minutes and I stopped at the door, catching my breath before I walked in. Since it was Saturday, only Susan was home. Hailey was out training with her dragon master who I still don't know and Johnathan was working today.

When I stepped in, Susan stepped out of the kitchen. Her purse slung over her arm.

"Oh Dio, you back early. Did something happen?" She asked.

"No, I'm just not feeling to good right now. I was just gonna go upstairs and rest for a while."

"Oh, ok. I'm going out shopping for a little bit. Do you think you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." I answer.

"Alright, I should be back in about 2 hours. Rest up and get better." She said as she walked past me and out the door, shutting it behind her.

I sigh as I take off my shoes and walked up stairs to mine and Jakes room. I close the door once I'm inside and flop down on my bed.

"What is wrong with me?" I ask out loud. "Every time I touch or think about Jake, I get all hot and feel strange. Why is this happening?"

I just stare at the celling for a few minutes, going over what could be causing this. 'Was it something I ate? Nah, I don't think so. Maybe it's from the magic we've be doing? Not that's not it either, Jake would have been feeling the same thing as me but he seemed fine. What could it be?' I ask in my head.

I sigh and flip over to look over to the dresser. There, I spot what may be the answer to my problems.

On the dresser was the 'Dragon Anatomy 101' book that I've never read yet. Maybe it holds the reason behind this.

I get up and walk over to the dresser. I pick up the book and walk back over to my bed, sitting on the edge as I open the cover.

"Welcome to the Dragon Anatomy guide." I read aloud. "This book will teach you all you need to know about Dragons. Before you begin reading, it is advised to be in dragon form, in order to get a better view on what this book tells you?" I read questionably. "Ok?" I say as I put the book down and Dragon up.

I sit back down on my bed and flip to the next page of the book. "This looks like the index." I say as it list of various things. "Let's see, Dragon fever, Dragon hay fever, Dragon Flu." Gezz how much dragon diseases are there? "Dragon Body, Dragon Mind, Dragon Heat, Dragon- wait Dragon Heat?" I say as I look back to Dragon Heat. Maybe this has information about what I'm feeling?

I flip over to the page number and began to read aloud once more.

"Dragon Heat. Dragon Heat is the feeling that young dragons get when they are in HEAT?!" I partly yell in surprise and embarrassment. I thought it was heat as in the hot kind of feeling, not…THIS!

"This is found in most male dragons. Any contact with any other dragon, whether it be female or male, we cause the body to go into heat, and even thinking about them will trigger it. The body will Heat up and testosterone levels will rise until they are about to find a mate or partner to help them…resolve it…" I drift off.

…

So let me get this straight.

I need to go and lose my virginity in order for this to stop?

…

FUCK!

"Oh hell no, I am too young for this!" I start reading more to see if there is a way to solve this.

"There are no ways to fully get rid of Heat. There are only 3 options to choose from. Option 1. Find a mate. Option 2. Wait out the Heat. Heat usually last for a mouth for most dragons, strong willed dragons are able to overcome it but ones who don't will eventually drive them mad with lust and- ok not going with option 2." I say skipping over the rest. "Option 3. Perform Mastu-…Masturbation in dragon form…it will lessen the effects of Heat until it is over…" I say as I my cheeks start to get red.

I put down the book and start to think on this. 'OK, if I do this, I won't feel the heat as much around Jake and it will make sure I don't go crazy with lust. But if I don't do this then I'll have to find myself a mate, and the only dragons in New York are Gramps, Jake and Hailey…Going with Option 3.' I state in my head.

As I was thinking about it the Heat came back in my lower area. I was unbearable and I couldn't take it much longer.

I pick the book back up and go back to the index. I flip to the page under "Dragon Anatomy" and read " Dragon Males reproduction organ in located inside the slit around the crotch area. It is well hidden by the scales but can easily be found by the different texted in scale patterns. When in Heat, this area will heat up and swell a bit until the Heat is either temporarily or fully resolved."

Great, this book is basically telling me how to masturbate as a dragon. Thanks Gramps.

That's sarcasm by the way.

I sigh and close the book. I put it down on the ground before I lay down fully on the bed. My wings spread a bit so I won't crush them and my tail hung loosely over the end of the bed.

I take a deep breath. "Alright…alright…I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna make it quick, then never do it again." I say as I take a few more breaths. "Ok…here I go…"

(M rated up a head)

I slowly start to slide my hands down from my chest. Lower and lower until I found them at my waist. I hesitated to go further but the burning wouldn't stop, so I press on.

I bring my left hand down and slowly start to rub and find where the differences in scales are. Suddenly, my clawed fingers move over a big lump of scales and jump a bit from the shock.

I think I found it.

After the quick shock was over, I reach down with my other hand and slowly, ever so slightly, start to rub the lump.

"Ohhh…" I moan. I gasp and shut my mouth.

D-…did I just moan? Oh god this is embarrassing. But I …I have to do it. It's the only way to get rid of this Heat.

I go back to rubbing, trying my best not to moan from the feeling. The scales down there start to turn soft and spread apart. I soon found myself rubbing my slit.

"O-ok…I found it…n-now what?" I ask myself. I move my hands away and look down to my crotch. I could see a thin pink line of soft skin between my scales. It was kinda wet and it was starting to budge out.

"Ok…my dicks inside, so all I need to do is get it out…right?" But it doesn't feel like it's coming out. Like its stuck or something. "Maybe if I…"

I reach my hands down and slowly start to spread apart my slit. It sent more shocks through my body and it stretched further and further. I was panting and moaning a bit but I soon stopped when I stopped stretching it.

I look down again to see my slit spread apart and what I'm guessing is the tip of my dick. I left it spread opening for a minute, waiting for my dick to come out but it didn't.

"Come on, come on. Why aren't you coming out?" I say in distress. The heat was getting worse by the minute and I could barely take it. "If you're not gonna come out…ill make you come out."

I stretch my right hand across so its holding open my slit as I bring my left hand down, slowly pushing into the sides around my dick.

I hiss in pain as my claw fingers uncomfortably stretch the walls inside. After a minute of just leaving my fingers in, they pain dies down and it actually starts to feel…good…really good.

I pull them out slightly and push them back it, fingering my slit like a girl would do to her own.

"O-…ohhh…that's nice." I moan. I no longer try to keep them hidden for I feel too lost into this.

For a few minutes, I just moan as I keep fingering myself. I find, as good as it may feel, it's not enough. I need to get my dick out.

I push in a little deeper this time and cruel my fingers around the head of my dick. I slowly start to pull it upwards, moaning and gasping as it sends wave after wave of pleasure and shock all over my body.

"Come on…come on…come out." I whine as I pull a little hard on the head.

Suddenly, it's like the weight pulling down my dick just gave away and I easily pulled it out from within the moist crevice.

I gasp very loud and freeze. The pain, oh god the pain! It hurt so much! It felt like someone just kick me in the crotch with a steel toe boot with all their force!

I lay there, not moving an inch as I pant, whine and even cry a little as I wait for the pain to go away.

5 minutes.

5 fucking minutes I had to wait.

God it was excruciating.

Once the pain finally died down, I moved my hands away and let them flop down beside me. I pant a bit more before I open my clenched eyes and look down towards my crotch.

…Damn… I'm pretty big.

My new dragon member was standing about 11 to 12 inches tall from my slit. It was a kinda light pink colour but it was leaning more so to red. It was long and thick, the tip of it was tapered and the sides of the length were smooth. It kinda budged out around the base, like a knot would on a dog but it wasn't that big.

"W-wow…it's so…different." I say as I take in this new form to myself. I slowly reach up with left, hesitating a bit before I reach over and grasp it in my hand.

I gasp once again as this new sensation of pleasure takes over. I let go and move my hand away. The skin on it was so sensitive it felt like I was squeezing it hard but in reality I was just lightly gripping it.

I breathe in and out a few times before I go back and try again, being much more gentle then the last time as I lightly grasp it.

"Oh my god." I say as the sensation comes back. I slowly start to move my hand up and down in short jerks, then they start getting longer and longer and before I know it, I'm jerking off the whole thing.

"Yes…YES!" I hiss. This felt so good. Too good. I want more. I NEED more.

I start jerking it more. Faster. Harder. I need this. I need it so much. I let my head flop back and my tongue slide out from my mouth as I pant, moan and gasp in ecstasy. I-I can feel it. I can feel it coming! Its building up inside and I'm…I'm…I'm about to-

"CUM!" I yell as I feel the full weight of my first dragon orgasm take effect. Ropes and ropes and silky white cum shots out from my dick, all over my chest and bed. It just keeps coming and coming none stop. It felt amazing!

"OH GOD YES!" I shout once again.

The orgasm didn't stop for quite some time. I say it lasted a good 1 to 2 minutes before it finally started to die down.

Once it fully stops, I was left breathless. I felt like I was on cloud 9 and I just couldn't get off it. That was one of the best feelings I have ever had in my life.

I lay there, probably for 10 minutes, just feeling the effects long after the orgasm. The burning in my gut is gone and I feel pretty good. I open my eyes and look down to my body. It was completely covered in the glossy white cum, along with the top of my bed by my sides. My dick was starting to go back into my slit, beads of cum still dribbling from the tip. I watched as it fully went back inside me, the scales moved back over my slit and I could feel them hardened until they were back to normal.

I sigh and flop back down on the partly wet bed.

"I'm gonna need a long hot shower."

%%%

So after I discovered how to "Delay" Dragon heat. I found out that I need to do it at least once every 3 days or else the burning and lust comes back. I'm able to touch Jake again and vice versa without feeling too hot. Only problems are that I have barely any free or privet time to take care of it.

I was almost caught a few times by Gramps and Fu at the shop and Hailey walked in on me in my room, good thing I was under the covers so she didn't notice. She question why I was in dragon form and I just said it was for training. Sure enough, she believed me and left me alone to finish.

But sadly, my luck ran out on me.

It was Saturday once again. Jake and I were at the shop, reading up on magic Gramps said to study. It was the 3rd day since I've taken care of the Heat and it came back once again. I was having a lot of trouble just sitting there reading with Jake so close to me. I kept rubbing my legs together to try and get a little bit of relief but it wasn't working.

I started to sweat and pant a bit as the Heat started to get to me.

"Dio?" Jake called out.

I jumped a bit before turning to him. "Y-yeah Jake? What's up?"

"You're breathing pretty heavy and your sweating a lot. Are you ok?"

"Yep! I'm fine! Never better!" I lie through my teeth.

"You sure? I think you should go home and rest. You look all red." He offered.

"No, really, I'm-"I stop mid sentences as the heat comes back in a strong wave. "You know what? I think I will go home. Thanks Jake for your concern, I'll see you at home. Later." I say as I quickly hurry out of there, unknowing of the sly grin Jake was giving me on the way out.

I quickly hurry home, running as fast as I can with the heat in my stomach slowing me down. I reached the house in 10 minute, walk up the stairs and enter into the house. I already knew that nobody was home. John and Hailey are gone and I know Susan's already out so I kick off my shoes and run up the stairs, partly transforming on my way up.

By the time I reach my room, I was already full dragon. I enter the dark room and close the door behind me with a little more force than necessary. I can't help myself right now. I really need to release!

I lean my back against the door. I slowly bring my left hand down my belly until I reach my crotch, cupping it as I rub at the scaly lump.

"Ohhh." I moan.

"You enjoying yourself there Dio?" I hear a very familiar voice ask.

I gasp and stop what I'm doing. I slowly turn my head to where the voice came from and my eyes widened.

Jake.

Jake was here, sitting in the open window ledge in dragon form, just looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"J-J-JAKE?! What are- why are- How did-!" I stutter. I saw my hand was still on my crotch and I quickly move it away. "W-what are you doing here?" I ask quietly with flushed cheeks.

He laughs a bit before looking back to me. "This is my room is it not?"

"T-true. B-but I thought you were still at the shop…"

"I thought I fly home to see what was wrong with you. But I didn't expect to see that." He said, grinning once again. He got off the ledge and closed the window with his tail and closed the curtains.

"L-look, I can explain-"

"I bet I can explain for you." He said as he turned around and started to walk towards me. I back up as he got closer and closer until I found myself at the opposite wall. He just kept walking closer and closer until he was right in front of me.

I was shaking in fear from the look he was giving me. It was the look of hunger and lust.

"J-jake…what are you doing." I ask quietly and scared.

He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at me with the same lustful eyes.

Suddenly he step forward, coming in close until our chest were touching and by back was pressed to the wall fully. He pressed his snout into my neck, inhaling a deep breath before his left hand came up to grasp my shoulder while his right hand went down to cup my…my crotch.

I gasp at his contact. The Heat raising my testosterone levels to an all-time high. My body felt really hot as I started to pant.

"J…Jake…w-what are you-"

"You're in Heat, aren't you Dio?" Jake asked cutting me off once again. "It wasn't too hard to tell. You reeked of Cum after that first day you started to act weird. I knew right after that day that you were in Heat." He said as he slowly started to rub my crotch.

I gasp and give a little moan I try to hold back. I could hear him chuckle a little bit at my resistance.

"B-…but why…why are you d-doing this?" I struggle to ask through the rubbing.

He laughs again before slowly moving his head up to my ear. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in Heat too." He whispers as he licks the shell of my pointed ear.

My eyes widen and I start to shake. Jakes in heat too, and if he's doing this to me, then that means…

He's going to mate with me.

I try my best to push him off me, but I don't have any strength to do so. All of it is being zapped away from the Heat.

Jake felt my little struggle and stopped everything. He slowly moved his face away from behind my head and brought it out to the front of mine.

His eyes.

Oh god his eyes.

They were the scariest things I've ever seen.

"Were you just trying to escape from me?" He asked glaring at me.

"N…N-no…" I answer weakly.

"Oh, but I think you were." His hand that was still cupping my crotch then starts to grip it very painfully. I was about to yell out but his other hand moved from my shoulder to my snout, holding it closed and muffling my cry.

"Do you realize how long I've been holding out on you?" He growls in my face. "I've been in Heat since the beginning of this month. It's taken all my will power not to just pounce on you and make you mate with me. Then…then you go and cover your body with that scent…oh god the scent! It drove me crazy!" he yelled in my face. I felt tears to weld up in my eyes. "I tried…I tried to hold back…but no more…No more! Your mine Dio! All mine!"

After he was done yelling at me he released my snout and crotch, but he then moved his hands over to my chest, picked me up and throw me across the room onto his bed.

I landed on my stomach, not to painfully but it still hurt a bit. I was panicking to get up and get out of here but Jake came behind me and shoved my face down into the mattress. He took my arms and painfully twisted them behind my back, tying them in place with what feels like a jump rope.

Once he was done knotting it up, he flip me on my back and just loomed over me. By now the tears were just falling from my eyes from the fear I was feeling. My breathing was labored and my heart was racing.

After a bout of minute of Jake just looming over me, breathing erratically as he examined me body, he calmed down a bit before moving his hands around my chest, feeling up my scales and muscles.

"You got a nice body, you know that?" he said, tracing my pecks and abs with his clawed fingers.

"J…Jake…" I whimper out.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel real good soon. Let me just play with you for a bit." He said as one hand started to move down south with the over came back up to my shoulder.

He moved his head down to my neck once again, only this time, he gave the scales on my neck a nice, long, wet lick before lightly nipping on the area. His hand by now has reached my crotch once again and was rubbing small circles over the lump.

"Ahh-ahhh…" I moan out as his touch is making the Heat unbearable, but at the same time, it feels amazing.

"You like that, don't you?" Jake said as I feel his smile press up against my scales. "You want more?" he asked. "Tell me. Do you want more Dio?"

"I…i…" I trail off. My mind becoming a blur as my thoughts were clouded. "…Y..Yes…" I whisper.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He teased.

"I…want more…I want more." I moan out.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He then goes back to tracing my scales with his tongue while rubbing a bit harder and fast on my groin. I moan and groan, no longer caring what was happening to me. It felt too good to be true.

Jake continues to lap and nip at my scales, sucking on a few patches of deep blue scales, all the while never taking his hand away from my now forming slit. After a few more minutes of sucking and rubbing, he suddenly stops and moves up to the loom positions before.

I open my hazy eyes to look up at Jake. "Why…why did you stop?" I ask panting.

"Can't let you have all the fun. Listening to you moan and groan…it's got me so horny." He said as he looked down to his swollen and leaky slit. "Do you wanna see what I'm packin?" He asked in a very seductive tone.

I'm at a loss for words as I just gaze at his slit. A part of me is telling me no, but a bigger part of me is telling me yes.

I slowly nod my head and Jake gives me a big grin. "I thought you might want to. You love dragon cock don't you? You just want me to rub it all over you." He said as he reaches down and stuck his finger in his slit. "You want it badly don't you?"

I feel a flush of embarrassment wash over my face. Jake was basically calling me a cock slut, even though I've never once thought about dicks, but for some reason …it was hot. Really hot. It turned me on so much.

"Yes…I want it…I want it badly." I find myself saying without thinking about it.

Jake grin seemed too widened from my answer. "That's it. That's a good boy." His finger then began to pull out his Dragon member. He moaned a bit as the head was pulled out, then gave a loud hiss as it was fully removed from his slit.

"H…How do yea like it?" He said, panting lightly.

God damn he was big! Bigger then big, he was huge!

Jake dragon cock was at least 15 long! I wonder if that's why his last name is Long? It was much like mine, slightly pink but was a deep ruby red, tapered tip with a budge base, other than being longer and thicker than mine, it had barbs running down the underside of the cock in a straight line, starting from beneath the head and stopping just at the base.

"It's…it's…big…" I say astonished.

He laughs a bit from my awe and lowers his head a little close to my face. "Thanks baby. Now, how about we put that lovely mouth of yours to good work?" He said as he starts moving up my body.

Wait.

No, he doesn't. He wouldn't.

He's gonna make me give him oral.

"Jake, w-wait, please." I say as his dick gets closer. He stops just as his dick was about to touch my nose. I hold my breath so I don't breath in the scent.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you want my cock in your mouth? Be a good boy and open up." He said as he brought it up to rest on my snout.

I shook my head, not breath still as it started to drip on my snout. Jake was not pleased as he growled and grabbed my jaw.

"I was giving you a choice but now it seems I can't let you do that anymore. You're gonna suck it whether you want to or not." He uses both hands to open my mouth forcefully, holding it wide open. He then aligned his dick with my mouth and pushed in, all the way to the back of my throat.

My eyes widen as the tastes and aroma takes me away. My Heat was causing this no doubt. When the taste of Jakes member touched my tongue, it felt like I was being over taken by a force of pleasure and lust.

He slowly closed my mouth down on his cock, but he didn't let go yet. "That's better. Now, if you bite down on my dick, I swear to god I will rip out your throat, now suck!" He threatened and demanded as he let go of my mouth.

I did as I was told, partly from fear and partly from lust. I pull my head back a bit before I push forward, taking the whole length in my mouth and partly down my throat. I lick the underside, curling my tongue around the barbs before I wrap it fully around his member.

"Ohhh God Dio, you're amazing!" Jake moaned as he rested his hands on my head, lightly thrusting into my mouth.

I end up moaning as well from the taste. It tasted so fucking good. The salty secretions leaking from the tip may be flip head over heels. I couldn't get enough; I just had to have more!

I kept sucking as Jake thrusted more and more into my mouth until he was full out face fucking me. it was getting hard to breath, Jake was barely giving me any opportunity to take a breath as his dick just kept getting shoved down my throat over and over again.

"Yeah…keep it up… your mouths so soft… I'm not gonna last much longer." He panted out.

I kinda realise what this means and panic a bit. As much as I like the taste in my mouth, I don't want to swallow his…cum…

I stop sucking slightly but as soon as I did, Jake gripped my hair and pushed in harder.

"You're not gonna back out of this! Your gonna drink every last drip of what I give you! Your…I…I'm gonna…" Jake yelled at first before he slowly started to fade off. I knew he was about to blow his load so I tried one last bit of effort to pull it out, but I couldn't escape his grasp.

"CUMMM!" He shouted as I felt his cock shoot shot after shot of cum down my throat, forcing me to drink it. "Yeah! Drink it all! Drink it!"

I did my best to swallow all of it down, but there was so much and it kept coming! I ended up gaging and coughing some up, making it spill out the sides of my jaw and down my neck. I continued drinking his cum until Jakes orgasm finally settled down.

He slowly pulled out of my mouth, shooting a few weak loads onto my tongue before pulling out completely. I swallow the last bit of the sweet and salty liquid before I rest my head down and finally take in a breath of air.

Jake and I were painting for a minute before came down to eye level and glared at me once again.

"You didn't drink it all." He growled as some of his cum dripped down my chin.

"I..I'm s-sorry…Jake…" I pant out.

"Oh your gonna be sorry in a minute." He said as he slid back down my body until he was at my swollen and dripping crotch.

"W-Wait!" I say getting my strength back slightly. "A-aren't you done? You just…mated with me…isn't your heat over?" I ask.

Jake starts to laugh for a moment before reaching down to roughly rub my lump. "You idiot, that wasn't mating. I just had to teach you a lesson about defying me. Plus I wanted to fuck that soft mouth of yours, you felt so good. But now, it's time for the real thing. "

I let out a loud, high pitch moan as Jake slowly started to spread and rub my slit, getting at the soft, sensitive skin beneath it. His fingers managed to get down inside, rubbing the head of my cock and stretching the walls inside further then I've done before.

I could tell Jake was enjoying my moaning because the sly grin never left his face as he watch me squirm and pant under him. All his touching was racked waves of pleasure through my body. It was just amazing.

"You look like your about to pass out with pleasure just from me fingering you." He laughs a bit. "I wonder what you'll be like when I actually fuck you? Maybe that cute face of yours will turn even more lusty. I just love that look right now." He said as he brought his face down to mine and start lick under my jaw. I was so lost in everything that I just let go and gave myself him. Moaning and panting like a common dog in Heat.

Jake pushed his fingers so deep in my slit, going to the knuckle and even a bit further past it. I didn't even know I could go that deep, but it felt amazing.

"He, he, he. Your moans are getting louder Dio. You better keep it down or the neighbors might hear you." He chuckled.

"I…c-cant h-….help it… the way you're rubbing my insides…i-it's too much." I say through labored breaths and moans.

Jakes grin got bigger and he pulled his fingers out of my slit. "That was just my fingers; I wonder how you'll act when something bigger gets up in there?" He question.

"…w-what's that supposed to m-mean Jake?" I ask confused but scared as I fear I know what he means.

Jake said nothing as he slowly slid down my body, dragging his rock hard and dripping cock down my belly until it glided over my slit. I gaps as it does, the barbs on his cock caught a bit off the sensitive skin, pulling slightly on it and making me moan.

"Oh you know what I mean. I'm gonna enjoy this." He said as he lifted his hips up a bit, making the tip of his cock dangle just above my slit. He slowly lowered down, the tapered head slowly pushing its way into my wet and moist crevice.

"J-Jake! Wait! Please!" I shout as a burning pain entered my system.

Jake surprisingly stopped, looking up at me but this time, he wasn't glaring or anything. His looked more like they were sad or in pain.

"Dio…please…I-I need this. I've held out for so long. I-I can't hold out any longer. I don't want to do this but I have too. A-and I won't even be taking your virginity this way. Please Dio…please let me have this!" Jake pleaded with a sudden change in emotion, going from very aggressive to sensitive and pleading.

"i…Jake I just…I…" I couldn't find the right words to answer back to Jake. I was just so lost in his eyes to do anything. "Jake…"

"Dio…" Jake started to lean down my face, slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. Jakes muzzle kept getting closer and closer to mine.

Then, Jake turned his head slightly and brought me into a deep, deep passionate kiss. My eye lids fell as Jake's tongue entered my mouth, playing with mine as he deepened the kiss.

My first kiss.

My first kiss.

And it's with Jake. My friend, my brother (He thinks of him as one but they're not related) and a boy!

I can honestly say I did not see this coming. Well I didn't see any of this coming really but you get what I mean.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, Jake just raiding my mouth with his tongue before he slowly pulled away, making a string on saliva , breaking it with a light lick.

I open my hazy eyes to gaze into his amber orbs once again. We were just staring at each other, not saying anything as our hearts pounded loud enough for us to hear.

"Dio…please let me have this…" Jake begged once more.

"Jake…" I trail off as I look down at Jakes cock. The tip was still resting just on the inside of my slit, throbbing and dripping and ready for action.

I knew he wanted it.

I knew he needed it. We both did. So I guess…

I look back up into Jakes eyes once again. I swallow the lump in my throat before saying "Ok…j-just please…be gentle."

Jakes eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "R-really?! Y-you're ok with it?" He asked.

I nod my head and blush a bit. "Just be gentle ok, I don't think I can handle any more of your roughness."

"I will, I promise I will." He said as he kissed my cheek. His hips rise once again before he lowers them down slowly. His dick head slowly penetrated my slit a bit. He stops once more and looks back to me.

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ready. Go for it."

Jake then took the ok and moved once again. His head was soon swallowed up by my slit, followed by another few inches before I hissed in pain.

"You ok?" Jake asked a bit worried.

"J-Just keep going…I'll be fine." As much as I want to say 'Stop! Pull it out, it hurts too much!' I just can't bring myself to it. My body was overheating and I knew I couldn't take it much longer. This needs to happen, no matter how painful it is.

Jake pushes in another few inch, by then half of his monster was inside me, stretching the walls painfully as I bite my lip and hiss again.

He slowly pulled back up until just the head was inside and pushed back in to the halfway point. He gave a moan as his cock slid in and out of my slit.

"I-…It's tight." He moans out. "It feels sooo good."

By now the pain has dulled to nothing but a light burning, but was soon over taken by the sensation of pleasure. My breathing hitched as soft moans left my mouth. The feeling of having Jake inside me was amazing.

After a few minutes of Jake going slow, he started to speed up, push faster and deeper into me. His barbs catching skin inside and outside, making me pant and moan loudly.

"Ohhhh Jake…F-faster, go faster." I tell him. He gladly takes my words into action, pushing further and further inside as he sped up.

Somehow, during it all, Jake managed to slip all 15 inches of his big monster into my slit, banging me at an incredible rate. Sweat was dripping from his body and mine, causing us to pant big breaths .

"Ohh God Dio! Your so insides are so soft and warm! This is the best thing I've ever felt!" Jake yelled, half moaned. Just hearing Jake talk like that made me lose my mind.

"Oh-ahh-Jake! Yes! Right there! Keep fucking me! Don't stop!" I find myself saying without thinking. Everything was just so overwhelming. The Heat, the scents, the sounds, the fucking, all of it made me want to just yell out in pleasure. So I did.

"OHHHH GOD YES!"

I no longer tried to hide it. I didn't care anymore. It was just so fucking good, I couldn't process anything anymore.

"Dio! I-I'm really close!" Jake yells.

"M-Me too!"

I could feel Jakes member start to leak inside me, the warm fluid was making it wet and sticky. My own cock that was still inside my slit was only half hard but was leaking like a faucet.

Jake gave a few more strong thrust before slamming his dick all the way in and yells.

"Here it comes!"

Jakes cum shot straight inside me, filling the slit quickly and causing it to overflow. It seeps out and goes everywhere on my crotch and upper leg. Feeling Jakes go everywhere caused my own orgasm to come on.

I yelled from the sensation as more cum floods out from my slit, making the mess that was already there even messier. I didn't realize until just now that Jake bent down and latched onto my shoulder with his mouth, biting down into my scales, causing it to bleed a bit.

Our orgasm didn't stop for quite a while. Jake still was latched on my shoulder the whole time. Finally, after about 5 minutes, we stopped cumming and our orgasms ceased. Jake was panting heavily on my shoulder while I was lying back in the afterglow.

Jake removed himself from my shoulder. It caused me to hiss as his teeth made a stinging pain as they pulled out from my scales. He pulled out and flopped down on my chest, not having the energy to keep himself up any longer.

I felt his arms reach behind me and grab the rope binding my arms. With a quick pull of sharp claws, he cut the rope, freeing my arms. Jake then pulled me close to his chest and turned over so that we were both lying on our sides. He rested his head on top of mine and slowly nuzzled it. I swear I could hear him purring a bit.

"Thank you." I hear him whispers before his breath evens out and lets out a light snore, indicating that he's asleep.

I have to admit, I was really tired myself. I didn't have any energy left to even lift a finger. I sighed lightly as my head rested in the nook of Jake's neck. My eyes started felt heavy, slowly closing as I enter into darkness.

The last thing I thought before I fully feel asleep was…

What the hell have I done?

%%%

After that day, Jake and I were never the same. We could barely look at each other. Every time I would look at Jake or he would look at me, we would duck our heads away and avoid eye contact. Conversations were short and to the point. We slept with our backs facing away from each other (They each over their own bed but there in the same room.) and went we were training we'd always ask Gramps to spar with us, say that the other was too busy or wasn't in the mood.

I gotta tell yeah, this really screwed things up.

A few weeks later and we still haven't really talked about it or anything for that matter. But that changed one day.

Jake and I were at the shop alone. We were studying up on our magic again, reading from books. I was sitting on the couch while Jake was sitting across the room on a stool, listening to music.

I finished the book I was reading and wanted to move on to the next one, but the next book was lying beside Jake on the desk.

I sigh as I get up and slowly walk over. 'Just go over and grab the book. You don't even need to look at him.' I tell myself in my mind.

Too bad it wasn't as easy as that.

I walked over and I couldn't help but take a quick glance at him. Jake still had his eyes on his book and his music in his ears, probably not noticing I was even there. I reach out for the book but at the same time, Jake reaches back to grab the book as well and he accidently grabbed my hand.

We both flinched at the contact. Jake slowly turned his head to see me and his hand grabbing mine. He quickly lets go and I take a quick step back. We duck out heads away from each other again.

"Sorry." Jake mumbles.

"It's ok." I say quietly. I walk back over and grab the book. I turn to walk back to my seat but I then feel Jake grab my free wrist with his hand while he said "Wait."

I stop but I don't turn to face him. He sighed and let go of my wrist.

"Look…we need to talk."

I sigh too and turn around to look at him. This is the first time we actually make legit eye contact with each other.

"Jake, I really don't wanna talk about it." I say truthfully. I'd rather not relive that again.

"Dio, we need to talk about what happened. We can't keep going on with our lives like this. Before we were best friends, brothers even, but now… it's just so wrong." He said as he looked down and shook his head.

"I know…" I say. I don't know what else to say.

"…I-I'm sorry Dio… for what I did to you. I just couldn't help it. You read what Heat dose to a person if they try to wait it out. Before you came along I had no problem doing it. Gramps taught me how to ignore it, but after that day…the day you entered Heat too…I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry Dio. You probably hate me now but I understand if you do, I basically raped you… "Jake explain and trialed off with a dark look.

I sigh and walk over to Jake. I rest my hand on his shoulder and he perks up in confusion. "Look, Jake…I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You are and always will be my friends and brother. It's just that…after that happened, I don't know where this leaves us…"

"Obviously not where it was at before." Jake joked and cracked a small smile.

I give a small laugh. "Even in a situation like this you still joke around?" I give his shoulder a light punch. "You always were the type to never take anything serious."

"Hey, it's how I roll."

"Sure." I say I roll my eyes and laugh again. Jake laughs with me for a good minute before we calm down. Jake and I were smiling and everything seemed to be alright.

"Sooooo" Jake starts as he rubs behind his head. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah…Yeah were cool." I say nodding.

"Good." Jake says before we go back to awkward silence.

After a bout of minute of me just stander there I clear my throat. "So uhh…can I ask you a question about what happened?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Well…I just kinda have 3 questions ask you."

"Ask away."

"Ok, first off…why did you bite me? I still kinda have that mark on my shoulder and I'm just wondering what it's about." I said as rubbed my shoulder. It only tingles a bit here and there.

"Oh…well its kinda like…its sorta…ok look, when your bitten after mating with another dragon…it kinda tells other dragons that your…taken… "He said awkwardly." But I didn't mean to do it! It was an instinct caused by Heat. I didn't even know I was doing it." He added quickly.

"Oh…ok, good to know." Great, so now I'm 'taken' by Jake. This is gonna be so awkward around other dragons. "Ok, next question. What are we gonna do if Gramps finds out about this?"

"I guess will tell him the truth. He'll find out eventually so it's better just to tell him then to hide it. Trust me, the man always finds out what's up with someone."

"Fair enough. Now for the last and probably most embarrassing question all them all." I say as I turn a bit red just from thinking about it.

"What? What is it?" He asks.

I take a few quick breaths before I take a deep breath. "Would you…mind…if next time were in…Heat…to help me…'R-Resolve' it?" I say as my cheeks turn fully red.

Jake seemed a bit surprised by the question and he turned red as well. He kinda looked away and scratched his nose with 1 finger.

"…o-ok…I-I'll help you the next time it happens." He said quietly.

"R-really?" I ask, not expecting him to say yes.

"Yeah…I will." He gave me a small smile but was still blushing a bit.

I smile back. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem." He said simply.

I nod and walk back to my seat on the couch, opening the new book and begin to read.

Well. That was easier than I expected.

I made up with Jake and even found a way to deal with Heat whenever it comes back.

I guess everything turned out ok.

Suddenly, I felt a very, very familiar sensation spread over my body and in my belly.

Oh no, please tell me it's not what I think it is.

A flash of blue light in front of me snaps me out of my thinking. I look up to see Jake in dragon form once again, giving me the same lusty look as he did before while panting.

I dropped my book and bolted out of there with Jake hot on my tail.

Dragons.

Why must all my problems be related to dragons?

%%%End

Well that's it. I know that Jake was probably OOC but come on, you would act crazy too if you were in Heat. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review to tell me how I did, I would appreciate it very much ^u^ thank you all for reading.

DD23 Out!


	2. AN Read if you want more ship

Hey guys, DragonDude here :3 I'm just writing to your readers to answer and state a few things.

This story was a highly demanded request (surprisingly) and as so was thought to be a onetime thing (This was hard to write lolz) but a few of you asked to make more so heres what I have to say.

If you would like me to write more Dio/Jake ship, I will do it upon request. In my spare time of course. I could also do other ships if you would like, im pretty open to suggestion but I don't know if I could right normal ships and stuff.

If you would like to me to write another one shot (max I will do is 3 per story) then please message me and tell me your idea :3

Thanks to all of you who checked out my story and if you have any question, don't hesitate to ask ^u^

DragonDude out!


End file.
